Humain
by Yami Flo
Summary: Les gens ont toujours dit de lui qu’il était un démon. Ils avaient tords, tous autant qu'ils fussent. Dans le fond, il est simplement humain... La vie de Naaza, de l'enfance jusqu'à la mort de Shuten. [spoilers sur la totalité de la série]


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst, Drama ; character death ; one shot centré sur Naaza ; spoilers sur la totalité de la série.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samouraï Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

Note : Puisque Naaza n'a pas de passé officiel, ce que j'ai écrit se base sur des idées personnelles. Ce n'est pas à prendre pour acquis.

**Humain**

Depuis sa naissance, il n'a jamais été considéré comme normal, pas même par sa propre mère.

Il ne s'en est pas aperçu tout de suite. L'innocence de la jeunesse, probablement.

Elle disait être fier de lui, elle disait l'aimer.

Mais si tel était le cas, pourquoi ne le laissait-elle pas aller au dehors ? Pourquoi le tenait-elle à l'écart du village, invisible aux yeux de tous, sauf aux siens ?

Il lui souriait, lui offrait des fleurs et lui rapportait dans ses mains des papillons aux couleurs éclatantes pour l'amuser. En retour, elle lui souriait, et elle le prenait dans ses bras dans une étreinte maternelle remplie de tendresse.

Mais si tel était le cas, pourquoi ses sourires semblaient-ils si faux ? Pourquoi ses embrassades ne duraient-elles pas plus de quelques secondes ?

Pourquoi tremblait-elle en le regardant ?

Elle ne l'aimait pas. Ou alors, pas assez, l'affection qu'elle éprouvait peut-être masquée par la peur.

Elle n'a jamais pu soutenir son regard, jamais. Il la terrifiait, mais jeune comme il l'était, il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Et peut-être les choses étaient-elles mieux ainsi.

* * *

Sa mère est tombée malade quand il avait huit ans. 

Pendant des jours, elle a déliré à cause de la fièvre.

Oui, elle ne devait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.

Parce qu'elle le traitait de monstre, comme son père, ce père qu'il n'a jamais vu, jamais aperçu, et dont il ignore même le nom. Ce père inconnu, auquel il doit beaucoup ressembler, puisqu'il n'a pas la peau sombre de sa mère ou ses beaux cheveux d'encre.

Ce père qui a dû lui faire du mal, si elle en avait si peur.

Elle pleurait et se débattait alors qu'il tentait de la couvrir, de la calmer.

Il a fini par s'éloigner, la laissant seule.

Alors, et seulement alors elle se détendit.

Et pour la première fois, le petit garçon douta qu'il fut humain.

Dans l'eau d'un sceau, il examina son reflet.

Un visage pâle, des paupières à la couleur mauve,…Rien qu'il ne sache déjà.

Des boucles vertes lui mangeaient le visage, et il passa distraitement une main dedans, attentif. Peut-être que le problème venait de là ?

Non.

Il savait.

Il avait toujours su.

C'était ses yeux.

Ses yeux sans iris, toujours à l'affût, fixes, comme ceux d'un serpent.

Pour la première fois, il sentit confusément de la crainte devant son apparence.

* * *

Le jour où il est parti, il est presque certain qu'elle n'a pas pleuré de tristesse, mais de soulagement. 

Le soulagement de ne plus avoir à poser les yeux sur lui et se rappeler sa misère, jour après jour.

Il ne s'est pas retourné une seule fois, avançant droit devant lui, sortant des bois pour atteindre les villages et trouver un maître d'arme.

Il voulait être guerrier, pas pharmacien. Pourtant, il en connaissait long sur les remèdes.

Sur les remèdes, et sur les poisons.

Commettre un meurtre lui semblait incroyablement facile quand on avait la bonne herbe sous la main et, avec un frémissement, il s'aperçut qu'il n'éprouvait aucunes craintes, aucuns remords à l'idée de prendre la vie d'un autre homme.

Les gens s'écartent sur son chemin.

Les enfants le fuient.

Il entend, même à voix basse, les injures, les murmures paniqués qui volent dans son dos.

Il est loin d'être sourd. Il considère même qu'il a une très bonne ouïe.

Ils l'appellent tous un démon.

Cela fait mal. Un peu, pas beaucoup. Il s'efforce de noyer sa déception sous de l'indifférence.

Et il continue sa route, sans se retourner.

* * *

Il a appris à se battre. 

Il est devenu fort. Très fort, même. Personne ne l'a jamais vaincu en duel.

Il est grisé par son propre pouvoir. Il voudrait montrer à tous sa valeur en tant que guerrier.

Il voudrait gagner de grandes batailles, de longs duels, et conquérir de nouvelles terres.

Mais dans une si petite armée, il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance.

Les autres soldats l'évitent comme la peste.

Il les entend parler entre eux, quand ils pensent qu'il n'écoute pas.

Démon.

Encore et toujours ce mot.

Il n'en peut plus.

Et entre ses dents, il marmonne à quel point la vie peut être injuste.

Cependant, peu importe les railleries et la haine, il obéit aux ordres, sans se plaindre.

Il obéit aux ordres de son maître, comme il a toujours obéit aux ordres de sa mère.

C'est dans sa nature.

Mais il voudrait plus. Tellement plus qu'être confiné dans ce petit fief, sans espoir de devenir le conquérant invincible qu'il rêve de devenir.

Arago, l'esprit qu'il a rencontré, lui offre tout ce dont il rêve.

Il hésite quelques jours, pas plus.

Et il accepte sa proposition de le servir. Il accepte cette armure à l'allure menaçant, qui, il doit l'avouer, le fait se sentir comme le démon que les autres prétendent voir en lui.

Yamanouchi Naotoki, l'adolescent méprisé, n'est plus.

Désormais, il est Naaza, le Doku Mashô.

* * *

Les choses n'ont pas tellement changé, dans le fond. 

Il est général, mais il doit toujours faire face au mépris et à la haine de ses pairs.

Il y a trois autres humains dans ce monde où il a été amené pour servir son nouveau maître.

Arago a proclamé leur égalité en tant que ses généraux.

Egalité ?

Il retient à peine un ricanement.

Rajura, le Gen Mashô, est un être intelligent, mais imbu de lui-même. Anubis, le Yami Mashô, il peut vivre avec. Le jeune homme balafré garde ses pensées pour lui-même et ne passe pas son temps à l'insulter.

Pas comme Shuten.

Il hait le Oni Mashô. Il le hait vraiment.

Arrogant petit garçon, qui a été placé à leur 'tête'. Moqueur, railleur, et tellement...samouraï. Il est pétri d'honneur sous ses grands airs.

Tss, l'idiot.

Tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner. Telle est sa philosophie dans la vie.

Shuten ne partage pas son point de vue.

En soi-même, ce n'est pas un problème.

Mais il y a ses paroles.

Démon.

Encore et toujours ce mot.

Il lui a dit en face, après l'avoir battu à l'entraînement.

Avec ce fichu sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

Il serre les poings.

Un jour viendra où il lui fera payer cette insulte dans le sang. Ou dans l'un de ses poisons. Depuis qu'il a obtenu son armure, sa technique ne cesse de s'améliorer.

Mais pour l'instant, il doute qu'Arago veuille perdre l'un de ses fidèles généraux.

La guerre verbale qu'ils se livrent lui suffit.

Pour l'instant.

Peut-être qu'ils ont raison, finalement. Peut-être est-il véritablement un démon.

Un rictus soulève ses lèvres.

Il commence à en être fier.

* * *

Arago a finalement lancé sa grande offensive. 

Finalement.

Un obstacle non pas imprévu mais ennuyeux se dresse cependant sur la route de la victoire.

Les Troopers.

Ce ne sont que des gamins, pourtant. Des gamins qui ont eu le plus grand mal à se débarrasser d'un seul youja. Des gamins qui ne maîtrisent pas leurs pouvoirs.

C'est risible d'imaginer qu'ils puissent être un danger.

Pourtant, Rekka no Ryo a vaincu Shuten.

L'ego du diable aux cheveux rouges en a souffert. Il a souri, et les autres Mashô avec lui. Eux non plus ne supportent plus son attitude prétentieuse.

Il a été désigné pour aller à la poursuite des autres samouraïs et se débarrasser de Rekka.

Il s'est arrangé pour que celui-ci le guide jusqu'à Kourin.

Il a aveuglé le Trooper à l'armure rouge et était bien proche de l'abattre. Il sentait déjà le parfum de la victoire mêlé à celui du sang.

Maudit soit ce tigre pour être intervenu !

Il a subi un second échec, si l'on peut dire, le premier n'en étant pas réellement un.

Il a à nouveau combattu Rekka, pour atteindre Suiko.

Il a, encore une fois, raté sa cible, et le Trooper à l'armure bleu pâle s'est réveillé et l'a affronté de pair avec son camarade ayant récupéré des forces.

Il a été vaincu.

L'échec laisse un goût amer dans sa bouche. Il se vengera.

* * *

Shuten les a trahi. 

Bien.

Il a maintenant une raison légitime de le tuer.

Mais pour l'instant, il a plus urgent à penser. A savoir, sa prochaine bataille.

Il est hors de question qu'il perde à nouveau devant Suiko.

* * *

Il a à nouveau échoué. 

Qu'à cela ne tienne.

Arago a encore besoin de lui. Il obéit.

Il obéit toujours aux ordres de son maître.

* * *

La défaite que leurs ont infligé ces cinq gamins en armures est encore dure à avaler. 

Il leur fera payer cher cet affront !

Suiko le premier, puisque Shuten a disparu les Kamis seuls savent où.

Dommage.

Autant il hait le Oni Mashô, autant il admet sa valeur en tant que combattant.

Arago lui a donné l'ordre de lui ramener Suiko.

Cette fois il n'échouera pas.

Il a un nouvel atout dans sa manche.

Nise Suiko.

Le double de l'adolescent qui a osé lui tenir tête est un redoutable combattant.

Un combattant qu'il a créé de toutes pièces. Un combattant qui lui est totalement dévoué.

Un combattant qui va l'aider à obtenir sa victoire.

* * *

Nise Suiko n'a pas tenu face à son adversaire. 

Qu'importe.

Il a ce qu'il voulait.

Le jeune Trooper a été vaincu.

Désormais, il est son prisonnier.

Il ressent l'ivresse de la victoire. Elle est de courte durée, cependant, puisque Rajura et Anubis réitèrent son exploit en ramenant à leur maître Kourin, puis Kongo successivement.

Il espère avoir le plaisir de s'occuper de Rekka. Il a une revanche personnelle à prendre sur l'adolescent…

* * *

Il n'a pas été choisi pour se battre contre les deux derniers samouraïs. Ni Rajura, ni Anubis, d'ailleurs. 

C'est une femme qui a été envoyée.

Une dénommée Kayura.

D'où sort-elle ? Qui est-elle ? C'est la première fois qu'il la voit, la première fois qu'il entend parler d'elle.

Mais son maître l'a en haute estime.

Elle est forte. Belle. Loyale, apparemment. Elle pourrait faire partie des Masho.

Mais il ne l'aime pas.

Il n'aime pas la façon qu'elle a de le regarder. Comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte à côté d'elle.

Il la haït.

Mais la guerre n'est pas terminée, et l'ennemi est à leur porte.

S'il doit se débarrasser de la jeune fille, il le fera plus tard.

Quand il la jugera inutile.

* * *

Il y a eu des batailles. 

Encore et encore.

Contre Rekka et Tenku, qui se sont introduits dans le Youjakai pour délivrer leurs compagnons, puis contre les autres Troopers, finalement libérés.

Et contre Shuten.

Shuten, qui leur a clamé haut et fort qu'ils étaient manipulés.

Shuten, qu'ils avaient refusé de croire, lui en premier.

Shuten, qui avait raison.

Arago leur a menti. Arago les a menacé d'un destin encore pire que la mort.

Il enrage.

Personne ne lui ment, personne.

Et ceux qui le font meurent.

Toute sa force, il la prête à ceux qui cherchent à abattre l'empereur du Youjakai.

Arago n'est plus son maître. Les Troopers ne sont plus ses adversaires, mais des alliés avec qui il doit lutter. Kayura n'est plus un obstacle, une personne haïssable. Elle le regarde différemment.

Shuten n'est plus son ennemi. Peut-être, oui, peut-être pourrait-il même devenir son ami.

Mais le destin en a décidé autrement.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge est mort.

Il est mort seul, pour sauver une jeune fille qu'il connaissait à peine.

Pour sauver leur nouveau leader, celle qui ramènerait la paix dans le Youjakai.

C'est une belle mort.

Mais rien qu'y penser lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Et il suffit de peu pour qu'elles se mettent à couler.

Il a l'impression qu'on lui a arraché quelque chose, une chose vitale, irremplaçable.

Et ni les étreintes tendres de Rajura, ni les mots apaisants de Kayura ou le réconfort silencieux d'Anubis ne peuvent les faire cesser.

Les gens ont toujours dit de lui qu'il était un démon.

Ils avaient tords, tous autant qu'ils fussent.

Dans le fond, il est simplement et seulement humain.

**Fin**


End file.
